Thunder Storms
by Hannan
Summary: Haruhi gets caught out in the rain. Fluffy one shot; Kyoya/Haruhi


The thunder had started without any warning, and Haruhi was only about halfway home. She jumped, eyes wide. _The forecast didn't say anything about rain, did it? _It was starting to drizzle on her new haircut, proving how expensive and cheap got in your eyes the same way.

Pushing her bangs away from her face, Haruhi considered her options. What with walking home, and what with most of the walk going past Ouran's extensive grounds, she was no where near anywhere that could hide her in _any_ way helpful. The second crack of thunder sounded, eliciting a small whimper and a desperate throw back and forth to find something-_anything!-_to hide her. She ended up dropping to her knees on the ground, arms over her head.

"Haruhi."

She mewled, not wanting to open her eyes. _That one got closer! It's closer than the last one and scarier and-_

"Haruhi." This time _that_ was closer, too. She felt a hand on her back.

Opening her eyes slowly, she turned to see glasses before the next thunder bolt sounded and she yelped, diving into the warm mass next to her.

Not wanting to open her eyes, Haruhi buried them in whatever-whoever-she was clinging to and shook. A second later she felt a chuckle, (more than heard it), and was suddenly being hoisted up.

She yelped, undoing her buried head enough to peek out. "Wouldn't commoner's wisdom have indicated you to have checked the weather report, Haruhi? I suppose you are not as infallible as you pose to be, eh?"

The wind stopped a moment later, giving the girl new determination to be brave and look out. For all she knew, it could have been some kind of kidnapper she was being held by. Suddenly she realized who the owner of the voice was and relaxed visibly. "Senpai," she croaked, thoroughly disgusted with herself for being such a wimp, "the weather report can lie, you know. _I_ don't have a team of weather men and tracking satellites to track every storm like you do."

He spoke to his driver for a moment then chuckled; a lovely sound if heard from the position Haruhi was in then. A rumbling Kyoya!laugh was almost too pretty for one eardrum pressed against his suit-clad chest.

"That was Tamaki." He shifted beneath her. "Would you like me to deposit you at home?"

Even in the car, the thunder sounded just as loud as it had outside. She yelped, hiding her face.

He stroked her hair lightly, not close enough for her to feel his fingertips. "Alright. I'll walk you in if you wish as well."

The walk from school was short and with the walking Haruhi had already done before the storm began, they arrived in time that even Kyoya couldn't complain about. He pulled her face gently away from his now tear-and-snot stained coat and melted a bit at her whimpering expression. "Are you ready? I'll make sure we get inside as quickly as possible."

He adjusted his glasses, "I suppose I can take that as a 'yes', then? I will not need you to wait for me," Kyoya added, addressing his driver.

While he didn't exercise as frequently as say, Mori or Huni did, Kyoya was still quite strong enough to pick up Haruhi easily and exit his limo with his back hunched. She was tense and her eyes shut, so he hunched farther over to cover her as much as he was able, whispering, "Have I ever told you why buying stocks now is a bad idea?"

She wrinkled her nose, squeaking out a retort of at least three that were safe for now, while Kyoya took the stairs as quickly as he thought safe. Under the overhang was not ideal, but at least dryer. He would have asked if Ranka was home, but knowing the time he would have left for work by now. "Is the door unlocked, Haruhi?"

"Let me down, Senpai; I need to unlock it." Haruhi waited for him to comply, but Kyoya just pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose commenting, "There are quite a few reasons why it is safer if I do not. Please just find the keys."

Sighing, she fished in her bag, (which thankfully was still over her neck and shoulder), and produced a small set of keys, which she dropped in time with the latest bolt of thunder.

Scooping up the unhelpful runaways, Kyoya unlocked the door for them instead. He slipped off his shoes, but didn't let his charge down just yet. He deduced easily which room was Haruhi's and which was Ranka's, letting himself in. It was tidy, just as he would have suspected. "I'm going to set you down now, Haruhi." He told her, hovering over the neatly made bed so she could give or deny permission, if she so chose. "I will stay until the rain stops."

She nodded, her face clenched. He could tell she was having a hard time keeping the emotion at bay, but she was still Haruhi, and Haruhi was always performing at top capacity.

Setting her down was an interesting process; Kyoya could see a variety of emotions and thoughts fly across her face at lightening speed. As soon as she was safely under covers, he straightened and adjusted his spectacles, taking his leave to sit in the living area. Shuffling through his contacts, he considered getting some of his unresolved business taken care of; namely he'd been meaning check on Anne-Sophie for days now, but had been so utterly exhausted by her son he'd put it off. Sighing, he glanced out the window, glasses glinting with a flash of lightening.

Suddenly, he felt something on his side. His eyes flashed there in an instant and his face softened, (only slightly) when he saw a mass of brown hair.

"Senpai?" She said into his jacket, talking as if everything was normal, "I didn't agree with what you said about the stock market. Do you mind if we talk about it out here?"

He froze for a second, then unstuck her fingers from his person and left the room, leaving a dazed Haruhi in his wake. She was about to call for him, confused, when he returned, blanket in hand. He shook it out grandly and sat down, covering them both with it at the same time. "I was actually hoping to get your opinion. What do you think?"

* * *

><p>AN: My sister and I decided to trade one-shots randomly, and she requested some Kyo/Haru. So this is what I came up with. u

Hope you dig it!

(*Psst* The review button is right beneath us! Care to tell me what you thought? u)


End file.
